You are my sunshine
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Sans has been hiding a secret for many years, one he thought he would take to his dusting day. Unfortunately for him, Papyrus is a bit too curious for his own good. One moment of curiosity lets loose many ghosts of the past that refuse to stay hidden any longer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Things were quiet, or as quiet as the core could be anyways. The only sound to be heard was the deep loud whirring of the core as it powered the entire underground. The emptiness was to be expected with how late at night it was. If anyone had been around though they would have heard something else under the core's heartbeat, something that shouldn't have been there; a small metallic tap tapping of someone's hurried footsteps. A small dark figure was flitting from one shadow to the next, trying hard to remain out of sight in case anyone else decided to enter the core for some inexplicable reason at this hour. Their face and body were hidden under a dark cloak that they kept tightly shut around themselves. They paused to take a few steadying breaths, preparing themselves to continue their attempt to flee unnoticed. Suddenly another sound could be heard, a small whine and a hiccup came from under the figures robe.

Startled, the shadow froze for a moment. When the moment passed they shifted their cloak aside to look at what lay underneath. "We're almost there. It won't be long now, I promise kiddo. I just need you to stay quiet a little longer" the dark figure whispered to the bundle in his arms, rubbing the little ones back. The small bundle squirmed and whimpered more, sniffling and squeaking unhappily. Once the bundle was settled again the robed figure let out a small sigh of relief. Suddenly a sound coming from behind them caused the mysterious person to tense and glance back. Shock and dread filled him as his fear became reality, the one person he didn't want to find them had realized they were gone and had come after them.

"Sans stop, bring him back this instant. We cannot complete the experiment without him" The figure following him spoke, the words distorted and watery "Do not make me use force, for the good of monster kind I will not hesitate to do so".

"This isn't right and you know it _! I won't let you do this to him!" the smaller one said defiantly, holding his bundle tightly to his chest and making the one within it fuss again "There's another way, there has to be! I won't believe that the only way to free everyone is to… I won't let this happen, even if it means doing something I know I'll regret… I'm sorry _". A cyan and yellow glow shown from under the dark cover of the cloak's hood, a hand leaving the cover of the cloak was also encased in a glowing cyan light. The eyes of the figure that followed them also began to glow, one orange and one cyan. Both figures materialized a large skull like being, each one charging a blast within its maw the colors of its respective caster's magic. With a loud buzzing sound both blasts were released, connecting in the space between the two figures, lighting up the area surrounding them.

The light illuminated both individuals and caused the hood to fly off the smaller one's head; revealing his skeletal features. The two beams could not continue their connection and became destabilized; creating an explosion that knocked both casters back. The taller of the two was pushed towards the edge of the catwalk and his foot slipped off as he lost his balance, his distorted cry echoing around the core as he disappeared into the abyss below. The shorter skeleton was knocked onto his back, a stray bit of the blast having struck his right eye socket.

Sans jolted awake, the terrified cries of a baby and the distant scream of his opponent still ringing in his non-existent ears as he tried to catch his breath. His hand came up to cover the eye socket that had been struck, feeling for damage that was not there. "Just a dream… it was just a dream" he murmured lowly as he cast his eye lights about his room, the shadows seeming more sinister than need be. He sighed and shook his skull, rubbing his tired eye sockets "Yeah… just a dream alright… heh, if only that were the case… damn, come on you **bone head** , get yourself together. Guess I should get ready for the day… ugh I don't want to get out of bed, I'm so **bone tired** it's not even funny… heh heh *sigh*".

((i was going to use wingdings but apparently hates wingdings and the use of different fonts period -.- you fail fanfic))


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"SANS, I AM DOING THE LAUNDRY; YOU HAD BEST HAVE ALL YOUR THINGS GATHERED TOGETHER" Papyrus called as he climbed the stairs and made his way towards his brother's bedroom. He stopped in front of the smaller skeleton's door and knocked when he heard no reply from the other. "NYEH. SANS YOU LAZY BONES, YOU HAD BETTER NOT STILL BE SLEEPING" Papyrus said gruffly though paused as his brother's door slowly creaked open, it seemed Sans had not closed or locked the door like he usually did. With a shrug Papyrus pushed the door the rest of the way open and looked into his brother's room.

"UGH, WHAT A MESS; I SWEAR THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE ALL OF OUR TOWELS GO TO DIE. NYEH" Papyrus muttered with a grimace at the articles of laundry scattered about the room. Getting to work he started to create a pile of all of his brother's dirty laundry. He noticed some sticking out from under the bed and with a sigh knelt down. Peering into the depths below, he started fishing out every piece of clothing he came across. His gloved hand bumped against a wooden box and with a confused nyeh he withdrew the container. He looked it over curiously; he had never seen such a box before. It had intricate designs carved into the outside, very delicate work; not something his brother would normally keep.

"WHY IS THIS HIDDEN BELOW BROTHER'S BED? PERHAPS IT WAS PUSHED UNDER THERE BY ACCIDENT AND HE DID NOT REALIZE SUCH A THING HAD HAPPENED? NYEH HE HE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ONCE AGAIN SAVED THE DAY! BROTHER WILL SURELY BE RELIEVED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS I WHO HAD RETRIEVED THIS MYSTERIOUS BOX!" the skeleton had exclaimed, posing for dramatic effect. After a moment he looked at the box again, his curiosity as to what was inside was eating at him "HMM… I WONDER WHAT BROTHER COULD HAVE POSSIBLY PUT IN HERE? I DO NOT THINK HE WILL MIND IF I HAVE A PEAK, WE BROTHERS KEEP NO SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER AFTER ALL!".

With that said Papyrus sat himself on the edge of his brother's bed and popped the lid off the box. He peered inside and withdrew the first thing that sat on top. The item was an old and worn picture, in it stood Sans and another skeleton; the taller having his arm over the shorter's shoulders while Sans leaned into the other's side. For some reason the face of the taller figure was blurry and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't quite make it out. Papyrus noticed his brother's expression, it was so happy and serene; an expression so rare that he could count the number of times he had seen it using his fingers. Another glance over the image showed that his brother was holding something, or to be more accurate someone. "WHY… THAT IS ME" he murmured as he studied his own smiling face from the bundle that Sans held.

Papyrus sat there for some minutes, simply studying the image before setting it aside and digging again through the box. He pulled out a stack of files and briefly flipped through them. It was mostly scientific jargon that he had no understanding of, what was his brother doing with these kinds of documents? The shorter skeleton was no scientist, though Papyrus knew that under his brother's lazy exterior lay a very smart brain; Sans just lacked the motivation to use it half the time. He set those aside and pulled out the last item hidden in the box, an old worn journal. He flipped the cover open and saw that it was in his brother's hand writing. Without reading it he noticed that some words were too blurred to make out, they weren't smudged per say but they were illegible as if he were looking through a distorted bit of glass; it was just like the face of the man in the picture.

 _Okay so I don't really know how to start one of these things. _ gave this to me, I never could say no to the guy heh. I doubt I'm gonna use it much though. Welp… I guess I'll just have to see where this takes me, later gator._

 _Would this be considered entry number 2 or 1? Does the first bit count since I didn't really write anything of importance? Ah well I guess for the sake of things I'll count it. So anyways, things are starting to get hectic with the humans. D seems to think there's gonna be a war soon… for all our sakes I hope he's wrong._

 _Entry 3… D was right… god I hope we survive this, I don't wanna lose him._

 _4\. Shit… shit shit shit…. The humans… we've been forced under the mountain… they've sealed us down here… I need to find _ and make sure he's alright… we lost so many… I haven't seen another skeleton since coming down here… am I the last? I have to find _ … I don't want to be alone._

 _Okay so entry 5. I found him. He was with the king and queen. They were trying to come up with plans for how we're gonna survive down here. I think… he and I are the last of the skeletons… so many people are gone now. D lost his entire family… makes me kinda grateful I don't have a family… this hit him really hard… all we can do now is pick up the pieces and try to move on._

At this point Papyrus had to pause and let out a confused Nyeh. What did Sans mean about having no family? Where was Papyrus in all of this? It was as if he did not exist before the humans had forced the monsters underground. Why was there no mention of him? Surely he had to be there somewhere… To get his answers he continued to read on though he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he would find.

 _Wow, can't believe I'm still writing in this, guess I need some place to go to vent. So this is number 6? Yeah 6. D is in a bad place right now, no matter what I say or do, I can't get him out of the funk he's in. He hasn't done any of his inventing since before the war, it's got me worried; I don't wanna lose him but I don't know how I'm gonna get him to snap outta this. He isn't the only one in a bad place. Everyone can't seem to wrap their heads around the fact that the above world is gone._

 _7\. Praise every power above, _ is finally snapping out of it. I managed to get him to come out of his room, he even ate something. Maybe things will start looking up? I sure hope so, we need something to lift our spirits._

 _8\. He's changed… _ isn't the same happy nerd I used to know, he doesn't get excited about discovering something new anymore, he still hasn't tried to invent anything… I know all this is hard but… it's like something broke in him. I just want to see him smile again… feels like it's been forever since D last smiled a real smile or let out a genuine laugh._

 _9\. So today I found a joke book. The puns in it are so bad they make even me cringe. D found me not long after and asked what I was reading. I said I would tell him but I didn't want him to feel like I was Punishing him. It was as if time had frozen for a second. I could see his brain trying to process my words and I could tell the moment they clicked. His eye socket and mouth started to twitch. I was kinda worried that I broke him there but then I heard a snort come out of him. It was at that moment I realized he was trying to not laugh. You don't know how relieved this made me feel… for the first time in ages I felt like things would be alright. I didn't want to lose the moment so I kept dishing out bad puns and lame jokes. D crumbled under the force of my terrible comedy gold… it felt good to hear him laugh again. At this point I would willingly give up the entire world above, the sun the stars, just so long as I can hear that beautiful laugh and see that blinding smile. Jeez I sound so corny but… I love that numb skull, he's more valuable to me than any life above ground._

 _10\. Seems D isn't the only one bad jokes work on. I can tell they all try real hard to not laugh but it seems a little laughter goes a long way. I think we'll all be alright. It may not be right away but I can tell, we'll get through this._

 _11\. The king and queen are thinking of having a kid. Everyone is all excited over it. It's the first sign that things are starting to look up._

 _12\. It's been a while since I last picked this thing up. A lot's happened. The king and queen named their kid Asriel, little buggers kinda cute. More exploring's been done, the king and queen are thinking about expanding on out further into the underground. Asgore's trying to come up with a list of names but so far it isn't going so well, he never was good at naming things; kid's lucky his mom named him or Asgore woulda named him Goriel or something._

 _13\. A human fell into the underground… the look on _ face… I have a bad feeling._

 _14\. Kid's name is Chara… the king and queen is gonna adopt it… D locked himself away in his room again, I hope he isn't going to re-laps back into how he was after the war, and I don't think I could take it…_

 _15\. Thank goodness, he's come back out… he seems different though… he's watching the human closely…_

 _16\. Asgore decided to name the new expanse of the underground New Home. I know right? Terrible name. The capital has been moved to the other end of the underground, right next to the barrier. D has been busy since everything was moved. He set up a new lab and has been buried in his work. I think he's inventing something and I'm kinda relieved, it means things will go back to normal soon._

 _17\. Wow, D has really out done himself. He's made something that he calls the Core. It apparently powers everything in the underground using magic and geothermal energy. He asked Asgore about getting an assistant to help him with his work. He has me but I think the extra set of hands will really come in handy. Heh these puns are starting to rub off on me. I think D is starting to get a little annoyed by now with all the bad jokes but I just can't seem to stop myself… not when they are still able to get a grin out of him._

 _18\. Okay so Asgore came through with that assistant. Her name's Alphys. Seems kinda shy and clumsy if you ask me but who knows, maybe there's more to her than meets the eye? D didn't seem too impressed but as always he shook it off and set her to work on some new project he's working on. He won't tell me what it is though, it's got me curious; he never keeps secrets from me… what is he doing now?_

Papyrus was really getting invested into this journal. He almost didn't hear the door downstairs closing. "Hey Pap, I'm home!" Sans called, making Papyrus jump from his seat on the bed. He let out a few nervous nyehs as he swept all the items back into the box except the journal. He replaced the lid and tucked the box back under the bed. Picking the journal back up, he tucked it away into his battle body and quickly gathered the dirty laundry into his arms. "Yo, bro, you up here?" Sans called curiously when he got no response. Papyrus quickly bustled out of Sans room just as the other was coming up the stairs.

"OH, BROTHER! WELCOME HOME! I UM DID NOT HEAR YOU COME IN, I WAS JUST GATHERING YOUR DIRTY LAUNDRY… WHICH MIGHT I REMIND YOU BELONGS IN THE DIRTY LAUNDRY BIN AND NOT SCATTERED ABOUT YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus stated nervously, scolding his brother for his bad habit of leaving his clothes lying in the floor.

"Heh, sorry bro, I shirtly don't mean to be a slob, I'm just towel much of a lazy bones" Sans said and Papyrus could almost hear the drums that would come after such a bad pun. The taller let out a disgruntled Nyeh and stalked past his brother who was grinning at a job well done "ah come on, you know you're grinning".

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus exclaimed as he made his way down stairs. Sans chuckled and continued on to his room, Papyrus reaction always warmed his soul with a sense of nostalgia. Papyrus heard his brother's door shut and he let out a sigh as he set the other's laundry in the laundry room. He felt the journal shift under his battle body against his bones and suddenly remembered what he was doing in his brother's room. He frowned as he removed it and looked at it, feeling guilty now about what he had been doing; he was invading his brother's privacy without his permission… maybe he should return the journal and confess that he had read some of what was inside? Surely Sans wouldn't get too mad at him for his curiosity. He was still eager to know what else was written within, perhaps the other would read some of it to him if he asked?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a resolved nod Papyrus marched himself back upstairs and to his brother's door. He tucked the journal behind his back and knocked then waited for a response. "It's not locked bro, you can come in" Sans replied from where he sat on his bed. Papyrus opened the door and stepped inside. "Did ja forget something bro? I'm pretty sure you got all the clothes" Sans told Papyrus and waited for the other's answer.

"UM WELL… THERE WAS NOTHING I NEEDED TO RETRIEVE… I ACTUALLY NEED TO CONFESS SOMETHING TO YOU BROTHER" Papyrus said nervously, his resolve from earlier slipping as his brother's eye lights remained on him.

"Oh? What happened? Did ja break something?" Sans asked curiously, it was rare to see Papyrus this nervous "if you did, its fine, I won't be mad".

"THAT'S NOT EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED TO TELL YOU… PROMISE YOU WON'T GET MAD BUT… I UM WHILE I WAS GATHERING YOUR LAUNDRY I FOUND SOMETHING CURIOUS… AND WELL YOU KNOW THAT MY CURIOSITY TENDS TO GET THE BEST OF ME" He started to explain, his eye lights dropping down to the carpet "I FOUND A BOX BENEATH YOUR BED YOU SEE… I HAD NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE SO I WAS CONFUSED. I OPENED IT TO TAKE A LOOK AND FOUND A LOT OF THINGS INSIDE, A PHOTO, SOME FOLDERS, A BOOK… SEEING ALL OF THIS ONLY MADE ME MORE CURIOUS SO I STARTED TO READ THE BOOK ONLY TO REALIZE THAT IT WAS A JOURNAL WRITTEN BY YOU".

As Papyrus spoke, Sans face went from confused and concerned to serious. When Papyrus paused Sans spoke "how much of that book did you read bud?".

Papyrus blinked and looked back up at his brother "OH UM… I HAD GOTTEN TO THE 18th ENTRY WHERE THE KING HAD HIRED DR. ALPHYS TO BE AN ASSISTANT AND SOMEONE WAS MAKING A SURPRISE? I AM UNSURE WHO FOR IT SEEMS THE NAME DOES NOT APPEAR THROUGHOUT THE BOOK, ONLY THE LETTER D WHICH I ASSUME IS TO REFER TO THE UNNAMED PERSON".

Sans was quiet for a long moment which caused Papyrus to start fidgeting, the journal still behind his back. "And that's as far as you've gotten?" Sans finally asked and Papyrus quickly nodded.

"I AM SORRY BROTHER, I DID NOT MEAN TO GO THROUGH YOUR THINGS WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION, I JUST DID NOT THINK THAT IT WOULD BE SOMETHING PRIVATE" Papyrus said with a sigh as he brought the book out from behind his back "ALSO I ACCIDENTALLY TOOK THIS, I HAD SLIPPED IT INTO MY BATTLE BODY WITHOUT THINKING WHEN YOU HAD CAME HOME, PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD AT ME".

After a moment Sans sighed and shifted to the edge of his bed. He patted the spot beside him and said "Have a seat bud, I think we need to have a talk". Surprised, Papyrus quickly went and sat beside his brother. He held the book out and Sans took it from him. The shorter skeleton flipped through a few pages before he set it down on the table beside his bed and stood up. He knelt down and pulled the box from below then retook his seat. Opening it he retrieved the picture from inside and stared at it for a long moment. "I know you got questions Pap, go ahead and ask" Sans told him, much to the other's surprise.

"OH I UM WELL… GOSH I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN. HMM I SUPPOSE MY FIRST QUESTION SHOULD BE, WHO D IS AND WHY HIS NAME IS SO ILLEGIBLE… IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU CARED QUITE A LOT FOR HIM" Papyrus spoke as he looked curiously at Sans who was still staring at the picture.

"Gee Paps, trust you to pick such a loaded question to start things off" Sans said with a tired chuckle as he held the picture out to Papyrus, the other taking it carefully "this guy with us in the pic is D or more precisely W. D. Gaster… He was the royal scientist before Alphys. As for why his name is so illegible in the book… well… *sigh* that's kind of a long story. You know from the book that D created the Core right? Well… he was preforming some experiments with time lines and he was using the Core… one day he fell into it… Somehow falling into that thing changed our time line… no one but me remembers him, anything with him in it has been blurred out".

Papyrus looked long and hard at the picture then looked up at Sans. The other's face seemed so worn, as if this very thing kept him up for nights on end… and for all he knew it could very well have. "I… AM SO SORRY BROTHER… IT SOUNDED AS IF THE TWO OF YOU WERE VERY CLOSE… IT MUST HAVE BEEN VERY HARD ON YOU TO LOSE SOMEONE SO CLOSE TO YOUR HEART".

Sans sighed and took the picture back from Papyrus. He placed the tip of one boney finger against the blurred image of Gaster and stroked it gently "The skeleton I knew… he… I lost him a long time before he fell into the Core… this monster? Well, this is just a shadow of him… a broken creature desperate to regain what he once knew… even if that meant sacrificing everything he still had… I knew all of this but… I guess I was also desperate, clinging onto old memories, to make myself believe that things could get better with time". Sans gently rubbed his right eye socket as phantom pains from his memories reared their head.

Papyrus watched Sans for a long moment, wishing he could do something to make the other feel better. He leaned in and pulled the smaller skeleton into a hug, hoping that perhaps some physical contact would be just what he needed. Sans leaned into the hug and rested his head on Papyrus chest. After a few minutes of hugging, Sans pulled back and Papyrus let him go. "So, any more questions?" Sans asked with a cough, hoping to move things along.

Papyrus nodded and said "IN AN EARLIER PASSAGE ABOUT AFTER THE GREAT WAR YOU STATED THAT YOU HAD NO FAMILY… WHERE WAS I BROTHER? SURELY I MUST HAVE SURVIVED FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SITTING RIGHT HERE. HAD WE BEEN SEPERATED?". After this question a strange look fell over Sans face, it was not something that Papyrus had ever seen before and frankly it scared him a bit; his brother's eye lights very rarely disappeared like that.

"You… you really know how to pick your questions kid… heh… the answer to that… is more complicated to explain than you might think…" Sans told him as he put the picture away and picked up the book once again "fact is… I dunno if I'll be able to tell you… it's been so long and… I don't really know where to start". He took Papyrus hand and placed the book in his palm "this is as good a place as any I guess. Finish the book bud… all your answers are in it. I know it's been a long time coming, honestly I had hoped that this day wouldn't have had to come and we could just go on like we have been but… somehow… I knew one day I'd have to tell ya… just *sigh* don't hate me once you find the answers you're looking for".

Papyrus gripped the book and listened to every word his brother told him "BROTHER… YOU ARE STARTING TO WORRY ME… I COULD NEVER HATE YOU, NO MATTER WHAT… THANK YOU FOR BEING HONEST WITH ME".

Sans pulled his brother into another quick hug then let him go "you better get going if you're gonna finish reading that, just know that I love ya kiddo". Papyrus smiled and stood up, making his way out of his brother's room. Sans watched him go, a small sigh leaving him as his door shut. "You're my world Paps, never forget that" Sans whispered as he laid himself back down on his bed. He picked up the picture of the three of them again and stared at it for a long moment, a lone tear slipping from his eye socket "Oh Dings… if only you could see him now, he reminds me a lot of you… before that stupid war…".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Papyrus hurried himself to his room and sat upon his race car bed. He was nervous to continue reading his brother's journal now. The way Sans spoke, it sounded as if something bad were to happen in later entries. Well… there was no turning back now, he did want his answers and he was certain this would be the only time he was to get them. Taking a deep breath he opened the cover and found the entry he had left off on. This next entry looked rather shaky.

 _19\. _ _ _ you secretive little bastard! I don't know if I should yell at you until I lose my voice or cry until I drown in my own tears. I… I can't believe it… why didn't he say something? I had no idea he was thinking about something like this… I guess Tori and Asgore's kid put this little plot in his skull. Bastard should have told me, I would have helped him… I would have… god I can't believe it… I'm gonna be a daddy._

"WHAT!" Papyrus yelled, the book falling from his hands as that last word became lodged in his mind. His brother was a Father? Since when! Why did he never tell Papyrus? It was not fair that Sans never told him that he was an uncle! Where was his niece or nephew? Had something bad happened to them like Gaster? Now he really must know! Picking up the book once more he resumed his reading, anxious to know of the fate of his unknown relative.

 _20\. Gosh, little guy gets bigger and bigger every day. Right now he's just a bundle of magic floating in a tube but before I know it he's going to become my boney little bundle of joy. Lord I'm nervous, what if I don't make a good dad? Shit, the kids gonna hate me I just know it, this was a bad idea. D this was a bad idea, they're gonna hate me, I'm going to screw up so badly._

 _21\. I've been reading to him every day since I found out about him. He really seems to like this one book that I found in the dump, I can see the magic pulse especially brightly when I read it. D tells me I'm being ridiculous, balls of magic can't understand what's being said. Well I think he's being the ridiculous one, I know my baby bones understands what's going on even if he doesn't have a body yet; he's a smart little bucko._

 _22\. Finally. My boy finally has a body. He's so beautiful. His hands and feet are so little. He's such a little baby bones. I can't wait to hold him… We still need to name him, I was thinking me and D could continue the trend of font names._

 _23\. The human kid is sick. The king and queen are really worried. _ doesn't think they'll survive… I sure hope he's wrong, that kid is our only hope to get rid of that barrier… but… he almost never is._

 _24\. I'm finally getting to hold my baby bones. _ says that he's stable enough to let out of the tube._

 _25\. I… I don't know how to feel right now. I'm so overwhelmed, I can't seem to stop crying. He's so beautiful. He's a fragile little treasure that needs to be protected at all cost. I flashed my eye lights at him. He flashed his right back at me. His magic is orange, my brave little baby bones. I love you. Welcome to the world… Papyrus._

Papyrus felt as if everything around him had frozen. He couldn't even draw a single breath. His lightless eye sockets were glued to that one word, that one name that meant everything to him. A chill seemed to go down his spine, he didn't know if he wanted to continue reading any longer. He was drowning in his confusion and only more confusion was being piled on top of it. "THAT… THAT'S MY NAME…. THAT'S THE COLOR OF MY MAGIC" He whispered in disbelief. How could such a thing be? In a sudden feeling of desperation he continued to read on, praying that his mounting questions would be answered soon.

 _26\. Chara's dead… D was right. The king and queen are heart broken. The undergrounds hope is in tatters. That barrier will never be broken. But maybe it's for the best? I don't know any more._

 _27\. God… Asriel's dead. The humans killed him when he took Chara's soul and crossed the barrier with their body. How much more are they going to take from us? Toriel is inconsolable and Asgore has completely shut down. I'm sorry Papyrus, I wanted you to see the outside world. I was going to show you the forests and stars, the oceans and the moon, the fields of many different colored flowers. I guess we will never be getting out of here now. I promise I'll do my damn hardest to give you the best life imaginable down here, it's the least you deserve my little sunshine. It's for the best I suppose, why live in a world that wants you dead? I don't want my baby bones exposed to that kind of hate._

 _28\. Everything is going to hell. The king has declared war on the humans. Any human that falls down here will meet a gruesome end. He will take their soul. The queen wants nothing to do with it. She's left and has no plan of coming back, we have no idea where she went though there aren't many places she can hide in our little circle of paradise. As for _... I feel like he's so far away that he's practically on another planet. He's locked himself away again and refuses to come out… not even to be with his son. Damn it D, you need to stop doing this to yourself, to us, to me… I love you, you bone head and Papyrus loves you too._

 _29\. The first human has fallen down here. They're just a kid… Asgore killed them… a kid… I can't stop hugging Papyrus, he knows something is wrong with papa. I can't stop shaking._

 _30\. Two more humans have come. Asgore has both their souls. He looks so ill and tired. D has finally come out of hiding. He's told me that the strain of everything is what is making Asgore sick. Losing his kids, wife, freedom, and now has three innocent deaths on his hands? Yeah, I can see how that would happen… I can kinda get where he's coming from actually… If I lost Pap and D? If I were trapped in Asgore's position? I'd have gone mad… or fallen down…_

 _31\. Oh god…. Oh god…. I…. I…. I killed one…. I killed a human kid. It somehow found its way into the lab. I panicked. They were too close to D. Too close to Papyrus. I can't lose them. I won't. Oh god what have I done._

 _32\. I did it again… I let D talk me into it… this one was harmless… they were wearing a frigging tutu for Asgore's sake! This one wasn't even harming anyone… they were just dancing… maybe we do deserve to be locked away down here… if we are so willing to take the soul of an innocent child. I'm too terrified to touch my own child now… I have too much innocent blood on my hands. I'm sorry Papy, my sunshine… I'm so so sorry…_

 _33\. Undyne killed the 6th human that's fallen down here… just one soul left… maybe Pap's will get to see the sun after all… but at what cost?_

 _34\. It's been months since the 6th human. They used to drop like flies but now… I wonder if the humans are staying away from the mountain. They've lost so many of their own to this pit, I would be surprised if they didn't forbid a climb up the mountain. Monsters are starting to lose hope for that final soul that will set everyone free. They don't seem to realize that Asgore could have crossed that barrier by now, he could have gotten that last soul… he could have set everyone free a long time ago. I've finally gotten over my aversion to holding my little baby bones. I just couldn't stand the crying any more, it was breaking my heart. D is working on something else now… I don't see him anymore, he's locked everyone out of the lab._

 _35\. Pap is getting so big, he's even started crawling. You're missing so much D, I wish you would come back out._

 _36\. I take everything I said back… I wish you had stayed in that room. You hide away for months only to show up one day and tell me that you're going to experiment on OUR KID?! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO YOU LOUSY BASTARD EXCUSE FOR A FATHER! I'm not letting you sacrifice the one good thing I have left in my life, to use him to break that damn barrier. Fuck the barrier and fuck you _._. _. I'm taking Papyrus tonight and you will never see him or me again. I can't believe I trusted you…_

Papyrus had to stop reading once more. His skull was starting to hurt from all the information that just didn't add up. His brother had a child. The baby was named after him. He was nowhere to be seen. This Gaster guy wanted to use the baby in an experiment. It was like reading some kind of fiction novel. He sighed and continued to read, praying for something to tie this all together.

 _37\. He… he's gone… I can't believe it… D fell into the Core. I was trying to leave with Papyrus in the middle of the night and he had chased after us. We had both summoned a _ blaster and the blasts connected. They couldn't hold the connection and ended up exploding… he was knocked over the edge of the catwalk… right into the Core. A part of the blast rebounded and hit my right eye socket… I can't see out of it right now… I wonder if I'll ever be able to see out of it again… at least Papy is fine, he's sleeping right now. Poor guy is so stressed over this… but at least he is safe… I can't believe he's really gone… It's just Pap and me now…_

 _38\. I've looked back through this journal on a whim…. _ name is completely illegible. It freaked me out so I went to find Alphys to talk to her about D… she didn't remember him. I went to Asgore next… he doesn't remember him either… no one remembers him but me? How is that possible? Could falling into the Core really get rid of almost every scrap of someone's existence? Then why do I still remember him? I'm going to need to do some research on this… but right now Pap is my number one priority, I need to figure out what I'm going to do; I can't stay at the lab, too many memories… too many questions… I think maybe I'll take him to Snowdin, it's a quiet little place with lots of kids, I'm sure he'll love it. This will be my last entry for a while, I'm going to get us settled first before I do any more writing… if I do any more writing._

 _39\. Snowdin is perfect. It's small, quiet, and nobody from the capital comes out this way. I can raise Pap in peace here. For now we are living off what G I had saved up, I can't exactly find a job while raising an infant; I think it will last till Pap is old enough to go to school, then I can find a job to support us._

 _40\. I ran into a flame elemental today, literally. We were walking around a corner when we bumped into each other. His name's Grillby. Nice guy, he plans to open up a bar here in Snowdin; I'll have to drop by some time._

 _41\. Pap and I were out walking today. Little smarty bones has started learning words. Unfortunately due to my short stature and his little growth spurts people keep mistaking us for brothers. Pap has even started calling me big brother… I don't have the heart to correct him… perhaps this is the final step we need to a fresh start? I'm gonna miss being a papa but I'll try my hardest to be the best big brother for the best baby brother a bag of bones like me could ever ask for…. I think this will be the last time I write in this book, it's time to start anew and the first step to that is to let go of the past. I'm sorry D but you brought this on yourself. Good bye you bone head._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Papyrus didn't know how long he sat there for. His mind was in too much turmoil to even contemplate the existence of time. The journal sat beside him on the bed and Papyrus had no desire to touch it any more. His skull ached as his mind tried so hard to filter all of the information the book gave him but nothing was fitting into place, like a miss matched puzzle missing pieces. Was his entire life a lie? Why had Sans kept this from him? Surely this couldn't be so… Sans wasn't really his… father… but… there was no other evidence to contradict this befuddling information. His soul was in so much turmoil… he needed to think. He pushed himself from his bed and made his way out of the room, speed walking down the stairs and out the door. He needed advice, someone to lend him an ear… but who could he talk to about this?

He began trudging his way towards the woods outside of Snowdin. As he walked his mind kept puzzling through his new existential crisis. He wasn't watching where he was going, his mind too far away to pay attention. Because of this he missed the flower that popped up out of the snow. "Well howdy there friend, you seem troubled" The flower spoke, causing Papyrus to startle "Golly, it must be quite the problem if you're this unaware of your surroundings".

Papyrus blinked and looked down at the flower that was staring back at him "OH, FLOWERY! I'M SORRY, I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE… I DO HAVE QUITE A BIT ON MY MIND… I LEARNED THAT MY… BROTHER… WAS KEEPING A RATHER LARGE SECRET FROM ME AND IT HAS… UNSETTLED ME". Flowy blinked in surprise at this revelation as Papyrus sat himself down beside the plant.

"Your brother was keeping a secret from you? Jee friend I'm sorry to hear that, it must be a doozy if it has you this unsettled… what was the secret?" Flowey asked, intrigued by this, in all the time lines he had been in Sans had never told Papyrus any kind of secret that would shake the tall skeleton as badly as this seems to have. Did the smiley trash bag finally confess about the time lines?

"I.. HE WOULD NOT HAVE TOLD ME HAD I NOT STUMBLED UPON AN OLD JOURNAL HE KEPT UNDER HIS BED… IT CONTAINED INFORMATION OF OUR PAST… MORE SPECIFICALLY… IT SPOKE OF WHO… WHO MY PARENTS ARE…" Papyrus explained, the confusion still eating at him and rattling his nerves.

Flowey raised an eyeridge at this information, well it wasn't about the time lines but it was still intriguing none the less since it had the annoying trash bag all shook "Oh? Well golly, you must be super surprised about what you found out. How come it's got you so shook up friend?".

Papyrus was quiet for a long time, lost in his own thoughts before he spoke, praying for this to all somehow make sense "FLOWERY… HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR SIBLING WAS… NOT REALLY YOUR SIBLING? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU FOUND OUT THE ONE WHO YOU THOUGHT OF AS THE GREATEST SIBLING IN THE WORLD… LIED ABOUT THEIR ROLE IN YOUR LIFE?".

Flowey blinked in confusion at that question. Wait so Sans and Papyrus weren't brothers? Wow now he was really interested. "Ah… wow friend um… jee I don't really know pal that's… that's quite a question, are you adopted? Is that what this is about? Cause if that's the case then you don't gotta worry about it, I had a sibling that was adopted and we were the best of friends" He told the skeleton, seeing no harm in talking about Chara.

Papyrus shook his head and sighed as he rubbed his skull "I… NO THAT IS NOT THE CASE… SANS AND I ARE RELATED BUT… OH FLOWERY I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO THINK ANY LONGER… I LOVE SANS WITH ALL MY HEART BUT… THIS SECRET… THAT HAS BEEN HIDDEN FROM ME ALL MY LIFE… I NO LONGER KNOW WHAT TO THINK".

"Pal you have me real confused here, if you want any kind of advice on how to handle this you need to give me a little more info than that" Flowey said in frustration as he waved from side to side.

"THE JOURNAL SPOKE OF A DR. GASTER. HIS NAME WAS ILLEGABLE BUT SANS TOLD ME THAT WAS WHO IT WAS ABOUT. HE AND SANS WERE QUITE CLOSE… CLOSE ENOUGH TO HAVE A CHILD TOGETHER… THIS GASTER PERSON WANTED TO USE THE CHILD FOR AN EXPERIMENT, SOMETHING TO DO WITH BREAKING THE BARRIER BUT SANS WANTED NO PART OF IT. HE WAS TRYING TO RUN AWAY WITH THE CHILD WHEN GASTER CHASED AFTER HIM… THE TWO FOUGHT AND GASTER… FELL INTO THE CORE… AFTER THAT EVERYONE FORGOT WHO GASTER WAS AND SANS TOOK THE CHILD TO RAISE THEM IN SNOWDIN…" Papyrus explained to the flower, getting all he had learned off his chest; being able to do so lightened the burden of the newly gained knowledge. Flowey listened to the skeleton speak, the ridges above his eyes raising higher and higher. So smiley trash bag was a daddy… well color him surprised.

"So if he's your father then why have you been calling him brother all this time?" Flowey asked with a frown.

Papyrus sighed and shook his skull "THE JOURNAL SAID THAT WITH HIS SHORT STATURE PEOPLE MISTOOK US FOR BROTHERS OFTEN AND THIS LED TO ME CALLING HIM BROTHER… HE DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO CORRECT ME… HE WANTED A NEW START, AWAY FROM THE MEMORIES OF GASTER AND THE PAST".

Flowey hummed at that admittion, well he certainly couldn't blame the trash bag for wanting a new start; he had done the same thing after becoming a flower "So… what'cha gonna do now that you know the truth?".

Papyrus was quiet for a long moment as he thought "WELL… I SUPPOSE I SHOULD TALK TO SANS ABOUT THIS, GOODNESS KNOWS HOW HE MUST BE FEELING… THE MEMORIES OF THAT TIME SEEM TO HIT HIM HARD… I… WOULD LIKE TO LET HIM KNOW THAT I AM NOT MAD HE HID THIS FROM ME… I AM DISAPPOINTED THAT HE HAD NO PLAN TO TELL ME BUT… NOW I KNOW SO I SUPPOSE WHAT IS DONE IS DONE".

Flowey stared at Papyrus in astonishment though maybe he shouldn't be, the guy couldn't stay mad at anything, not even the human that kills him over and over "seriously? He hid such a big thing from you your entire life, you have every right to be furious pal".

"I KNOW I DO BUT… I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH TO EVER HOLD A GRUDGE AND… NOW THAT I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT… I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY HE DID IT" He explained as he stood and wiped the snow from his clothes "THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO ME FLOWERY, YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND. I MUST GO SPEAK TO MY BROTHER NOW, HAVE A GOOD DAY NYEH HEH HE!".

Flowey watched him walk away and sighed as he shook his head "skeletons… I'll never understand those crazy bags of bones".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Papyrus entered the house and listened for any sound, there was none to be heard. He made his way up the stairs back to his room and reclaimed the journal from his bed. After he had the book he made his way to his brother's door. He paused outside when he heard a soft sound coming from within. Leaning close he listened.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take, my sunshine away" Papyrus heard being sung from within. The song brought back vague memories of when he was younger. He would often get sick and Sans would sing to him this very song. His thoughts were interrupted by more lyrics being sung, lyrics he had never heard before "the other night dear, when I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you, in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take, my sunshine away". The song tapered off and he could hear the other skeletons voice wavering at the end, sounding almost on the verge of crying.

The sound hurt his soul, he didn't want Sans to feel sad or hurt; he loved the other too much. Softly he knocked on the door and waited for the soft come in before opening the door and letting himself in. Sans was still laid on his bed, his head turned to watch the younger skeleton enter. "Heya bucko, thought I heard you leave earlier… I guess you finished reading the book, huh?" Sans said as Papyrus walked over to the bed. Now that Papyrus knew the truth he couldn't help but wonder how he could have been so blind to the truth? Sans had always treated him differently from how he had seen other siblings interact, he had just chalked it up to Sans having to be the one to raise him on his own.

Papyrus sat down on the edge of the bed and he held out the journal to the elder skeleton "SANS… WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME? I'M NOT MAD, I JUST WISH TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS ABOUT ALL OF THIS".

Sans sighed and sat up, moving his self to sit beside Papyrus "I'm sorry I never told you Paps, you were so set on calling me your brother that I just never had the heart to tell you I wasn't your bro… plus it was a fresh start for us, I figured the less things that connected us to the past the better. You don't know how many times I wanted you to know who I really was, all those times you were feeling down or lonely or felt like giving up; I really wanted to tell you just how proud I felt of you. There were times when I was close to just spilling the beans too but… there was always a little voice in the back of my head telling me it was a bad idea. I'm sorry Papyrus, I just wanted what was best for you, that's all I've ever wanted for you; you're my little sunshine, bucko".

Papyrus pulled Sans into a hug, surprising the other. Sans hugged him back and they sat there for a long moment in silence. "YOU HAVE NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE SANS, I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID IT; I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH" He told the shorter skeleton "THOUGH… I AM SLIGHTLY CONFUSED STILL… I DO NOT KNOW WHETHER TO REFER TO YOU AS BROTHER OR FATHER… I'VE CALLED YOU BROTHER FOR SO LONG IT WILL BE STRANGE TO CALL YOU ANYTHING ELSE".

"Only call me what you're comfortable with kid, don't go pushing yourself to do something that will make you feel weird" Sans told him with a soft smile "sides, I'm used to being called brother so it won't bug me none, kay?". Papyrus let out a Nyeh heh heh of agreement and pulled Sans into an even tighter hug, causing Sans to wheeze slightly at his tight grip.

"PERHAPS… ONE DAY… I WILL BE COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO CALL YOU MY FATHER BUT FOR NOW I WILL ENJOY TIME WITH MY BIG BROTHER" Papyrus told him with a soft smile as he released Sans from his bone crushing hug.

"Sure sunshine… we have all the time in the world" Sans said softly, his eye sockets falling closed. He wished those words could be true but he knew it couldn't last, not with the human constantly resetting the time line. Once they were bored with this run Papyrus would forget and they would go on as if nothing had happened… maybe he should leave his box down in the lab from now on? So an event like this doesn't happen again and he wouldn't have to feel these feelings all over again. At least he didn't have to fear Papyrus reaction any more. It was one less weight off his strained soul.


End file.
